


Kenapa Aku Baru Nyadar Sekarang?!

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto teringat dengan seorang Anbu yang pernah bertemu dengannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenapa Aku Baru Nyadar Sekarang?!

Naruto baru saja pulang dari misi dan hendak beristirahat. Tiduran di atas kasurnya sambil melihat bintang-bintang di luar jendela di langit Konoha, dia berpikir bahwa dia, terlepas bahwa dia yatim piatu dan sempat dibenci penduduk desa, adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Akhirnya ada orang-orang yang mau mengakui dan menghargainya, tidak menganggapnya sekedar monster. Guru Iruka, teman-temannya, Konohamaru, Guru Kakashi, Sennin Mesum, Nenek Tsunade…. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat seorang lagi, kenangannya melayang ke waktu beberapa tahun yang lalu….

Naruto yang berumur 8 tahun sedang berlari–lari. Dia kabur dari akademi, merasa sedih bercampur marah dan tidak tahan atas sikap teman-teman sekolahnya yang meremehkan dan tidak menyukainya. Sudah lumayan lama dia kabur, pasti Guru Iruka mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi sekarang Naruto sedang tidak ingin peduli.

Saat di dekat taman, mendadak…. BRUKKKKK! Dia menabrak seseorang dengan keras. Takut dimaki-maki, " Maaf, maaf, saya tidak sengaja, tidak sengaja, hiks, hiks." katanya sambil terisak-isak.

" Ah, sudah, nggak pa-pa kok. Malahan kayaknya kamu yang luka, tuh liat lututmu memar," balas orang itu.

Naruto mendongak, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu memakai seragam Anbu, yang kelihatan cuma matanya, karena hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi, malah cuma mata kanannya yang bisa dilihat, karena rambut peraknya jatuh menutupi mata kirinya. Kalau cuma dilihat penampilannya orang itu menurut Naruto agak aneh. Walaupun dia Anbu, dia masih muda, paling cuma lebih tua sedikit dari Guru Iruka.

" Duduk di bangku aja yuk," ajaknya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman dan Naruto masih terisak, bahkan mulai menangis," Oh, iya, nama kamu siapa? Kelihatannya kamu sedih ya? Cerita saja sama kakak, biar rada lega." Tanya Anbu berambut perak itu.

" Naruto, hiks, hiks. Kakak, kenapa sih semua orang benci sama aku. Semua ngomongin aku di belakang punggung dan nganggap aku monster? Aku kan bukan makhluk yang segitu bikin jijik," Naruto berkata seperti itu sambil masih sesenggukan.

" Orang yang hebat juga sering diomongin di belakang punggung lho. Kalo diomongin di belakang punggung anggep aja kamu hebat sampai banyak yang ngiri."

"Aku kan nggak hebat Kak, cuma anak kecil bodoh, Guru Iruka aja sering marahin aku karena nggak bisa-bisa pelajaran di akademi."

"Kan butuh proses, Naruto. Mungkin hebatnya nggak sekarang, tapi nanti kalau kamu udah gede," Anbu itu berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dan dia tersenyum. Walau hanya sebelah matanya yang kelihatan, Naruto bisa mengatakan dengan tanpa ragu kakak itu sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Buatnya hal itu sesuatu yang langka.

"Kakak nggak nganggap aku monster?"

"Nggak. Monster di mananya?" katanya dengan tenang.

Naruto senang sekali. Dia sudah mulai ceria lagi dan gembira bisa ngobrol dengan kakak itu. Akhirnya mereka bicara ngalor ngidul lumayan lama. Dia senang menemukan ada satu orang lagi yang mau ngobrol dengannya selain Guru Iruka. Dan kakak berambut perak itu menurutnya orang yang baik.

"Ketemu juga kamu Naruto. Kucari ke mana-mana. Sekolah sudah selesai sekarang malah. Jangan kabur lagi, bikin khawatir," Iruka senang menemukan Naruto, dan dia lega Naruto bersama seorang Anbu yang kelihatannya baik pada muridnya itu.

"Maaf, Naruto membuat Anda repot ya?" kata Iruka pada Anbu itu.

"Ah, tidak kok. Saya yang justru minta maaf, kalau tahu dia kabur dari sekolah seharusnya saya mengantarnya kembali ke akademi."

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga dan menemani Naruto."

"Sama-sama. Nah Naruto, kakak pergi dulu ya."

"Daaaah kakak! Lain kali ngobrol lagi ya!" kata Naruto dengan riang dan Anbu itu melompat pergi.

"Aaaaah, kok aku lupa tanya nama kakak yang tadi?" teriak Naruto saat berjalan pulang bareng Iruka.

"Dia itu Anbu Naruto, identitasnya pasti dirahasiakan, jadi pasti dia tidak mau memberitahu namanya," jawab Iruka.

"Yaaaah, sayang banget,"

" Oh,ya jangan bolos lagi lain kali ya!"

"Wah, nggak janji ya Guru Iruka."

"Dasar! Ya sudahlah, ayo makan siang."

"Guru Iruka mau nraktir aku ramen? Asyiiiiiiik!" kata Naruto sambil melompat-lompat riang.

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu lagi kakak dari Anbu yang berambut perak itu. Kata Guru Iruka sih, orang Anbu pasti sibuk.

Tunggu bentar, pikir Naruto.

Anbu….

Rambut perak….

Yang kelihatan cuma mata kanannya….

Yang itu sih dia liat tiap hari!

Astaga, kakak itu ternyata guru dan pemimpin timnya yang super aneh bin ajaib bin nyleneh bin ngaco!

Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh, pikirnya. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir mungkin juga ding, kan kadang kadang Guru Kakashi keluar seriusnya dan lumayan baik hati juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, aku nulis fic ini karena mbayangin gimana kalo Naruto udah pernah ketemu Kakashi waktu dia kecil. Lucu juga kali ya ngliat Kakashi menghibur Naruto yang lagi sedih. Kalo banyak kekurangan maaf ya, soalnya ini fanfic pertamaku & aku udah lama nggak nulis cerita.


End file.
